


Miss Cooper and the Children From Mars

by EllieBear



Series: Our Family Doesn't Do Normal [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: It's the first day of Kindergarten for the Mars children.  Wonder how Mom and Dad will handle it?





	Miss Cooper and the Children From Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past Perfect Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983255) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



> Sick in bed for two days, hopped up on cold medicine, means fluff gets written. Hope you like it and it is somewhat coherent. lol

* * *

Alexis and Lincoln Mars

* * *

 

Logan was going to barf.  His stomach rocked to and fro, the anxiety building in his body.  He wasn't ready for this day...at all.

 

"Daddy!  Come on!"  Lexie called as she dragged her father down the school hallway, trying to keep up with her brother and mother a few steps ahead. 

 

Dodging the elementary school kids around him, Logan quickened his pace.  Screams of excitement and laughter echoed down the hallway making him wince from the pitch. Veronica appeared so unaffected by the fact that they were about to abandon their two first-borns in this chaos.  She seemed to float through it all this morning -- making pancakes, getting the kids ready, taking cheesy photos with a small chalkboard sign that read "First day of Kindergarten!" -- on an invisible cloud of calm.  Baby Jack was more than happy to stay with Grandpa Keith and eagerly waved goodbye to his siblings from the porch as they all left for school.

 

They were too young to go to school.  Wasn't it just last week that he was changing Linc's first diaper -- his hands shaking as the tiny infant screamed while he desperately tried to peel foul, sicky merconium poop from the baby's delecate skin. 

 

"Here!  Here!"  Linc jumped up and down in front of the classroom door with the big sparkly paper 'K' surrounded by happy sunflowers plastered to it.

 

"This is the place,"  Veronica stated, her eyes connecting with Logan's. 

 

For a moment he thought he saw some mositure appear in his partner's eyelashes, but she moved away quickly to open the door and he couldn't get a sense if she was actually okay with all of this or just pretending to be okay.

 

Entering the bright and colourful room, a petite blonde with a long ponytale spun around and smiled warmly, first at Veronica, then Logan, then the kids.

 

"Oh! Two of you!  You must be the Mars twins!"  The young woman gaspd, clapping her hands excitedly.  "And you even dressed the same!"

 

Logan's forehead wrinkled, glancing between the twins.  Veronica insisted on getting them "matching" outfits at Gymboree for their first day -- so their photos coordinated -- something he always hated, but she thought was adorable.  Lexie wore an black overall dress and black-and-white cat print shirt while Linc wore full black overalls and a black-and-white shirt with dog prints -- the entire look just screamed "twins!"

 

"They are the twins," Veronica sighed, avoiding Logan's glare.  "Could you please direct us to Miss Cooper so we can sign them in?"

 

A high giggle eminated from the young woman and she stuck out her hand.  "Look no further!  I'm Miss Cooper."

 

Logan's eyes shot down the diminutive woman's form -- her jean skirt, tall boots, and black t-shirt did made her look barely eighteen.

 

"I...you...?" Veronica stammered, her hand slowly reaching up to shake the woman's.

 

"I know what you're going to say --" she laughed again.  _"How can someone so young be a teacher_?"

 

Logan grasped Lexie's shoulders, holding her close to his legs.  "Yeah.  Pretty much."

 

Veronica tossed him a scowl and he shrugged, knowing was thinking the same thing he was --  _are we leaving our babies in the care of a teenager?_

 

"Don't worry -- I've been asked that question all morning.  I chalk it up to my Grandma Cooper's good genes and a lot of healthy living."  She stated, snapping her fingers as she slides her arm in front of herself.  "I'm a vegetarian and I was an avid surfer all through university.  I always say the ocean keeps me young."

 

"Daddy surfs!"  Lexie said, jumping up and down.  "He's really awesome."

 

Logan's cheeks flushed and his eyes dropped down towards his tiny fan, bouncing at his feet.

 

"More when I was younger...before the kids...maybe I've seen you..."

 

Veronica cleared her throat loudly, her eyes widening in that way that tells Logan he should quit talking while he's ahead.

 

"So which university did you go to?"  Veronica asked in her prosecuting attorney voice.

 

"San Diego State.  I actually got my degree and did my first year of my masters, but I decided I wanted to actually work with kids and not just observe and write about them."

 

The calculation went through Logan's mind -- 25? 26? -- Miss Cooper must be at least that but still not the age of a white-haired grandmother-like teacher he had in his mind.

 

"But this is my first full clasroom."  She knelt and waved, first to Linc and then to Lexie.  "And I'm so excited you are both joining me this year.  Would you like me to show you to your coat cubbie?  We can hang up your backpack and you can change into your indoor shoes before you start exploring."

 

"Yes, please!" Lexie said and took Miss Cooper's hand.

 

It took Linc a second longer -- glancing up at his mom hesitantly before getting the nod from Veronica that it was fine to go with this "stranger."

 

"Excuse us for a second.  Feel free to look around!"  She tossed over her shoulder as she leads the kids towards the coat cupboards.

 

For a moment, there was a silence between Veronica and Logan as they watched their new teacher show the kids their new routine.

 

A new school.  A new person.  A new influence.  For better or worse.

 

Turning on her heels, Veronica walked up to Logan and rose on her toes to kiss his cheek, her lips lingering near him.

 

"You make sure she's distracted.  I'll grab a pen from her desk to run her fingerprints.  Okay?"

 

She lowered herself in front of him, her pursed lips firm and serious.  Patting her shoulders, he kissed her forhead.

 

"That's my girl."

 

* * *

Jackson Mars

* * *

"One, two, three..."

 

"No!"  Veronica stated, pulling her arm straight.  "No swinging in the hallway, Jack.  You could kick someone."

 

Logan caught her frowning at him, knowing he shouldn't have instigated Jack swinging between their arms in the parking lot.  Once Jack got it in his head he needed to do something, he needed to do it a million times until he was satisfied.  He glanced down at Jack, still holding both his parents' hands and shrugged at his son.  Mom had spoken -- it was out of Dad's hands.

 

Stopping at the door to the kindergarten room -- adorned with a big, sparkly 'K' and rainbow cut-outs -- Veronica let out a long breath before pushing it open.  

 

Miss Cooper stood near the door, speaking to another family.  Her hair was cut into a neat bob and she wore a pair of dark denim pants and a tan blazer.  She glanced over her shoulder at the entrance, doing a small double take before turning back to the family to excuse herself from the conversation.

 

"Ahhh...another year with the Mars family!"  She stated, striding towards them.

 

"Miss Cooper...we're baaacckkk..." Logan joked, reaching out his hand.

 

She laughed and grasped his hand firmly.  "Oh it was a joy having the twins.  Such spirited kids!"

 

Veronica coughed, glancing back at Logan before shaking Miss Cooper's hand.  "Yes, well, here's hoping we don't end up talking to you as much with Jack as we did with them, Miss Cooper."

 

Placing her hand over her heart as she giggled, a giant solitare flashed on her finger next to a delecate gold wedding band.

 

Veronica's eyes widened.  "Or should I say  _Mrs. Cooper?_ "

 

"Yes.  It's Mrs. Cooper as of August 1. Well, technically Mrs. Cooper-White but since everyone at the school knows me as Cooper, I'm sticking with that -- " She grinned, her eyes darting between them. "But you know what I mean, Ms. Mars."

 

An awkward silence fell and Logan shifted nervously, wondering what his not-a-wife would say in response.

 

"Well...you know, Jack's father and I still aren't married and probably never will be." She shrugged dramatically, her palms flying up near her shoulders.  "So don't have to worry about changing my name, like, ever."

 

"I like our name, Mommy," Jack said in a small voice near Logan's hip.  "It's like we're aliens.  From Mars.  Get it?"

 

"I like your name too."  Logan patted Jack on the back.

 

Couging in embarassment, Mrs.Cooper offered her hand to Jack, her forced smile pushing her rosy cheeks higher.  "Would you like to come and put your stuff away, Jack?  I gave you the same cubby your brother had."

 

"Sure!" The little boy eagerly took her hand and together, they walked briskly across the room.

 

Folding her arms across her chest, Veronica let out another deep sigh.

 

Sidling up to her, Logan kissed the side of her head, bending close to her ear.

 

"I think I see a frame on her desk.  Want me to get a shot of the happy couple so we can run a check on hubby?"

 

Arching her eyebrow at him, Veronica bit the side of her lip, trying not to look too happy.

 

"I love you."

 

Winking at her, he pulled his phone from his back pocket and activated his camera.

 

"I know."

 

* * *

 Tucker Mars

* * *

Logan carries Tucker on one hip, making sure the boy's feet didn't kick any of the kids running through the halls.  By the time they dropped the twins off at the middle-school, and Jack off in his classroom on the other end of the elementary school, they were officially running late.

 

"This is it." Veronica gasps, pointing to the sparkly 'K' surrounded by cut out rubber ducks.

 

"This is me?" Tucker asks quietly, his head leaning on Logan's shoulder.

 

Kissing the top of his son's head, Logan hugs him tightly.  "Don't worry, buddy -- it's just like preschool -- just bigger."

 

Opening the door, they walk through to find the classroom packed with parents and kids.  Mrs. Cooper waves at them from across the room and smiles, walking from the train table to greet them.  She's dressed in a flowing summer dress and her long hair is done up in a braid falling over her shoulder.

 

"My last Mars child!"  She says, her hand coming to rest gently on Tucker's arm.  "I'm so glad to see you, Tucker."

 

"Definately the last," Veronica states, making scissor fingers in the air as she glances at Logan.  "We made sure of that."

 

Mrs. Cooper laughs, her hand falling to rest on her stomach.  "Well this is my last year of teaching for a while -- I'm having a baby in March.  So I'm glad we could get you in under the wire, Tucker."

 

"Wow!  Congratulations!"  Logan smiles, bouncing Tucker on his hip.  "If you can handle this chaos, one should be a breeze."

 

"Yes, congratulations."  Veronica adds.  "I thought our kids would have turned you off reproducing."

 

Mrs. Cooper laughs.  "Nonsense.  They have kept me on my toes, but nothing I can't handle."

 

The little boy frowns, glancing up and down his new teacher. 

 

"Tucker is my thoughtful child."  Reaching out to rub Tucker's back, Veronica smiles.  "It takes him a while to warm up to things, but when he does...watch out!"

 

"Ah...I see...."  Mrs. Cooper comes a little closer to Tucker.  "Did you hear about the time your sister took the markers and started giving the other kids 'tattoos' in the bathroom?"

 

Tucker's eyes go wide and Logan snorts, suppressing a full laugh.

 

"Or the time Linc buried his shoes in the sand at recess and we couldn't find them?"

 

This time Veronica snorts, her mouth covering her smile.

 

"Or when Jack stuffed PlayDoh up his nose?"

 

Logan rolls his eyes, remembering Veronica's frantic call on the way to the emergency room for that last incident.

 

"Your siblings were very curious and adventurous children.  And I expect you are the same."

 

A gian grin stretches across Tucker's face.  Wiggling in Logan's arms, his father releases him, putting him down on his feet.

 

Mrs. Cooper offers her hand and Tucker takes it with no hesitation.

 

"Come on.  I gave you the same cubby your two older brothers had.  Let me show you where it is."

 

There's a pause as Tucker glances up at his parents, waiting for their reassurance.

 

"Go ahead, buddy.  We'll stay right here,"   Logan says.

 

"Yep.  You're the last drop off today.  We can stay as long as you want."  Veronica adds.

 

Smiling back, Tucker nods before following Mrs. Cooper across the room.

 

For a moment they both watch quietly as their last child go off into the classroom.  With a heavy sigh, Veronica turns to Logan, tears brimming in her eyes. 

 

"Last one."

 

It's then, and only then, that he realizes how hard all of these first days have been for her, over the years.  She just never let on until now.  He steps over to her, enveloping her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

 

"Last one."


End file.
